the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Event 2018 (Royale High)
The Halloween Event 2018 had also seen Nikolai Abulinov playing Royale High where a fake gravestone saying "2013-2018" but this proves to be false as Nikolai Abulinov himself was still alive, and the second case in the game was fake gravestones standing outside the main city. Pranking Nikolai Abulinov did some pranks on some people, once loading his Remington 870 with blanks and shooting another player in the back of the head with it. Pranks have been involved in certain situations in this game, because this game was meant for roleplay, pranks were permitted in this game as well. Response Some people were shot intentionally resulting in deaths, though Nikolai Abulinov himself actually walked away with it. He wasn't convicted because Nikolai Abulinov was a diplomat himself. Conversations Nikolai Abulinov had a brief conversation with Riduso Takamura with a very rudimentary meaning, although the conversation was about his skills, not relating to the event at all. Riduso Takamura proudly explained to Nikolai Abulinov that he was impressed with Nikolai Abulinov's skills and surprisingly, Nikolai Abulinov himself was pretty good in marksmanship. Nikolai Abulinov was allowed to carry firearms because he had a firearms license, because he was a high ranking officer in his own group, and especially from a military group, however, Nikolai Abulinov simply used the firearms for defense and pranking, not for an ordinary roleplay, and Riduso Takamura said that he is OK with that, and he explained that Nikolai Abulinov can also leave his firearms at home. * Nikolai Abulinov had firearms training, and he was very brave, being able to defend property. He is skilled in self-defense too. * Nikolai Abulinov was also very skilled in spying so he often spied on bullies and people who harassed him and often fought back and wouldn't back down from a fight himself, this was because Nikolai Abulinov was extremely tough and extremely good at dealing with weapons, with his most favorite weapon being the Remington 870, that he used to kill zombies in Der Riese, so Nikolai Abulinov simply bring it with him to Royale High. The conversation lasted about half an hour while the Zombie Map Kit was still being developed, and it was focused towards Halloween. The conversation explained Trick-or-Treating during Halloween, but both Nikolai Abulinov and Riduso Takamura didn't want to go trick-or-treating because they were simply too old to do so. The conversation was located in Riduso Takamura's dorm room, so Riduso Takamura was in University at that time, so Nikolai Abulinov simply visited him, after the conversation, Nikolai Abulinov simply returned to the XNDUIW headquarters in Calgary. Fake Gravestones Gravestones were set up, saying the player's join date, along with a fake death date. However, Nikolai Abulinov and Riduso Takamura were not dead, rather being deceived by the fake gravestones that both people stood in front of them and took photos from their perspectives, which are seen in the gallery. Gravestones were placed there in Royale High as an decorative feature, but it won't incur a person's death. This is actually the case when a player joins the gane as the cutscene played at the intro depicting all the other players, then Nikolai Abulinov and Riduso Takamura themselves. Authenticity The gravestones were authentic but the players did not die, so the date is actually false. You can see both Nikolai Abulinov and Riduso Takamura looking at them in the gallery. Candy Farming Nikolai Abulinov was quietly farming candy while playing the game, achieving 1,000 diamonds once he had given people some candy as profit. Trivia * Royale High is based on Winx Club, an Italian TV show ** Winx Club themed places had appeared when Riduso Takamura was just a noob, back in late 2013 and early 2014 * Woollywoolly33 quit her job in this game * Fairies don't exist in real life because fairies are parts of mythology. * Diamonds are collectable here. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20181018_063743739.png|Nikolai standing in front of his fake grave stone RobloxScreenShot20181018_063932569.png|Nikolai standing in front of a tree during the Halloween Event RobloxScreenShot20181018_064054962.png|Nikolai saying a phrase in Russian during the Halloween Event can you know this club, huh? RobloxScreenShot20181018_064403056.png|Riduso's fake gravestone RobloxScreenShot20181018_064448169.png|Riduso standing in front of his fake gravestone RobloxScreenShot20181018_064554177.png|Nikolai's fake gravestone Category:Halloween Event 2018